


Warmly His

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is finally home...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmly His

Warm arms slip around her waist, a cheek brushing her back and Katie can't help but smile. 

"Morning..."

"Morning sleepy..."

She teases, letting him lean on her as she finishes the washing, well aware her lower half is almost bare for him to touch, although his arms stay around her waist. She smiles as she finishes washing, turning to kiss him softly. 

"You should rest... it is your day off..."

"Mmm, missed you..."

"Well, I'm all yours now."

She is smiling even as she drags him back to bed, knowing he needs sleep, but quite happy to stay with him as he sleeps.


End file.
